memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Lemli
Roger Lemli was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the Federation starship during the historic five-year mission of the 2260s. In 2268, he held the rank of ensign. ( ) Lemli was a versatile officer who was trained to perform in the departments of security and engineering, and usually wore a red operations division Starfleet uniform. The five-year mission Lemli's career aboard Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk occurred between 2267 and 2269. While he began his duties in engineering, Lemli gradually took on more security assignments as his years of service progressed. Even though he normally wore an operations division duty uniform throughout the five-year mission, he sometimes wore an operations division red jumpsuit when he performed some engineering assignments at the beginning of his career. One of Lemli's first notable assignments occurred on stardate 3468.1, when he was posted to the engineering station on the bridge as the starship encountered an alien claiming to be the Greek god Apollo. ( ) His next major assignment occurred on stardate 3541.9, when the Enterprise encountered the space probe Nomad. At that time, Lemli was working in the main engineering room. After Nomad tampered with the warp drive, he assisted Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in fixing it. ( ) When the Enterprise encountered the and battled the planet killer on stardate 4202.9, Lemli was on hand to assist in the transporter room during the confrontation with the planet killer. He was assigned to the same position again on stardate 4211.4 in order to beam up Kirk, an injured Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy from the planet Neural. ( ) After Kryton sabotaged the Enterprise s dilithium crystal converter assembly on stardate 4372.5, Lemli was one of several guards who kept an eye on him. Before Spock could perform a Vulcan mind meld on the Elasian, Lemli witnessed Kryton commit suicide in main engineering. ( ) As the Enterprise visited Sigma Iotia II on stardate 4598.0 in order to determine what impact the Horizon had on an earlier visit with the planet, Lemli was assigned to the transporter room. He beamed Kirk, Spock and McCoy down to the planet surface for their encounter with Bela Okmyx. ( ) On one notable occasion, Lemli briefly served as a communications officer on the bridge. This occurred on stardate 4842.6 when Spock was in temporary command of the Enterprise and on a mission to deflect an asteroid from hitting the planet Amerind. ( ) During a tense showdown between the Enterprise and three Romulan battle cruisers on stardate 5027.3, Lemli was one of two security officers assigned to observe the Romulan commander after she beamed along with Spock to the Enterprise. He escorted her to the bridge as Kirk successfully evaded the Romulan ships with the help of the cloaking device that the captain took. ( ) When Kang and his surviving crew were beamed aboard the Enterprise in 2268, Lemli was one security officer who escorted the Klingon prisoners to confinement in the crew lounge. ( ) As the Enterprise was being ensnared in a Tholian web on stardate 5693.2, Lemli restrained an officer who succumbed to the effects of interphase and led him to sickbay after Spock assembled a memorial service for Kirk. ( ) Lemli joined the landing party on Scalos, while the Enterprise investigated a mysterious distress call from the present, but unseen Scalosians. ( ) When Garth of Izar was successfully treated by Governor Donald Cory of the Elba II asylum on stardate 5718.3, Lemli was posted as a security officer while Kirk observed the procedure. ( ) On stardate 5725.3, Lemli was at the engineering station and distracted Scott by pointing out some important readings that registered on the console. As the Enterprise encountered the Zetarians, he witnessed Lieutenant Mira Romaine faint on the bridge. He was relieved from his post by Scott after Kirk initially refused Scott's request to escort Romaine to sickbay. Later, when the Enterprise approached the planetoid Memory Alpha, Lemli was back at the engineering station. ( ) After Bele diverted the Enterprise from Ariannus to Cheron on stardate 5730.2, Kirk ordered the security personnel on the bridge to hold Bele and Lokai in custody. Lemli attempted to apprehend Lokai and fired a phaser at him, but was unsuccessful in both instances due to a protective energy shield surrounding Lokai. ( ) In 2268, Lemli saved the lives of Kirk, McCoy and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu when he fired his phaser on the Kalandan outpost's computer and disabled the images of Losira. ( ) During a planetary mission to Excalbia on stardate 5906.4, Lemli performed some administrative matters on the bridge by giving Kirk a PADD for the captain to sign after the Enterprise made initial contact with an image of Abraham Lincoln. ( ) After Doctor Janice Lester switched her body with Kirk through a life-energy transfer machine and assumed control of the Enterprise through his body on stardate 5928.5, Lemli was posted as a security officer during Spock's court martial. During the proceedings, Lemli was ordered to bring a confined Lester (who was Kirk at this time) for testimonial purposes. Later, when Spock, McCoy and Scott were sentenced to death under the charge of mutiny, Lemli escorted Lester (who still had Kirk's persona) and the three prisoners to the brig. ( ) Assaults Like the most of the Enterprise crew, Lemli was exposed to some dangers during his years of service. While he was the victim of several assaults on several missions, fortunately none of these incidents resulted in any serious physical injury. The first incident occurred when Gary Seven used his servo and rendered Lemli unconscious after the Enterprise traveled back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968. Shortly after that incident, on stardate 4657.5 while Lemli was in engineering he was surprised by the Kelvan Tomar who temporarily put him in 'frozen' stasis. The Kelvans attempted to hijack the Enterprise to return to the Kelvan home world in the Andromeda Galaxy. A short time later Lemii was temporarily neutralized into a dehydrated cubeoctahedral crystalline solid block, the size of a human fist and that represented the "distilled" essence of his being, because he was considered one of many non-essential personnel for the Kelvans trip home. Lemli was returned to normal after Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty (the only four members of the crew not neutralized) successfully regained control of the ship. ( ) Later the same year, Lemli was rendered unconscious by the Eymorg, Kara, when she boarded the Enterprise and used her control bracelet in order to steal Spock's brain on stardate 5431.4. The following year, Lemli was stunned by Doctor Sevrin's ultrasonic waves when his followers seized control of the Enterprise and headed for the planet Eden on stardate 5832.3. Shortly after that assault, Lemli was miniaturized and placed into temporary stasis by Flint on stardate 5843.8. After Kirk's success plea, he was restored to normal. ( ) Social relationships Due to the fact that Lemli served aboard the Enterprise throughout the five-year mission, he obviously had many chances to interact with many of his fellow officers. In fact, these opportunities allowed him to regularly socialize with members of the crew during routine work breaks. Lemli was the type of officer who enjoyed listening to contemporary music of the 2260s. On occasion, he could be seen socializing with other crew members in a lounge or a bar. ( ; ) His personality apparently endeared him to some officers who served aboard the Enterprise. Out of all of them, it is known that he had good working relationships with three fellow officers – at least one which seemed to develop into a friendship. Kyle While not much is known about Lemli's interactions with Lieutenant Kyle, it is known that he had a good working rapport with him on at least one important mission. This occurred on stardate 4202.9, after the Enterprise encountered the damaged . During the battle with the planet killer, Lemli assisted Kyle in the transporter room to beam the damage control party. ( ) Leslie Of all the officers who served aboard the Enterprise, not only did Lemli have a good working relationship with Lieutenant Leslie, it appears that he shared a friendship with him as well. This friendship seems apparent given the fact that they were often paired on many missions and shared some work breaks together. On at least two occasions, it is known that Lemli teamed up with Leslie on some noteworthy engineering assignments. This first time occurred on stardate 4040.7, when Leslie supervised Lemli, who was assigned to the engineering station as the Enterprise orbited 892-IV. The second time occurred when the two of them were posted to the transporter room after the Enterprise encountered Gary Seven. ( ) On stardate 4523.3, the two relaxed in a bar during a routine break from security duty aboard Deep Space Station K-7. When their break was over, they greeted Scott, Ensign Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Freeman, and encountered Cyrano Jones at the doorway. Shortly afterward, they returned to the bar to end a brawl that erupted there. ( ; ) Along with their security duty aboard the space station, there are at least three other instances when they were paired together for security assignments. On stardate 4768.3, they were the security team assigned to the landing party on Arret. When Leslie was given the duty to watch over Tommy Starnes of the doomed Starnes Exploration Party on stardate 5029.5, Lemli was given the duty to watch over Mary Janowski. After the children took control of the Enterprise, Lemli joined Leslie by the turbolift doors as Janowski joined Starnes on the bridge. In the third incident, Leslie and Lemli accompanied Kirk, Spock and McCoy in response to the threat on the life of Ambassador Kollos on stardate 5630.7. ( ) Montgomery Scott Among all the senior Enterprise officers, it is known that Lemli had a good working rapport with Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. This is evident due to the fact that Scott calls Lemli by his first name, Roger, even though he normally addresses other officers by their surnames. While it is known that Scott respected Lemli's skill as an engineer, it should be pointed out that the chief engineer disliked Lemli's taste in music. ( ) Career recognition During the five-year mission, Lemli received at least one noteworthy recognition. When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under the control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment by Doctor Richard Daystrom on stardate 4729.4, Lemli was one of twenty officers selected by the computer to operate the starship for the war games exercise. ( ) Appendices Appearances Lemli is a recurring character who appeared in thirty-three episodes on the Original Series, from to and in one Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, . He is usually seen in the background and, on one occasion, had a brief speaking opportunity. After Kirk says, "Mr. Lemli, have Doctor Janice Lester brought here," during a court martial scene in , Lemli simply replies, "Aye, sir." The following is a list of the episodes in which he appeared: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as an illusion only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Background Roger Lemli was played by actor Roger Holloway, who was a regular extra in the second and third seasons of the original Star Trek series. Even though he appeared in thirty-three episodes and had a brief piece of dialog in , Holloway did not receive screen credit for the role. The character's first name was revealed as "Roger" in , when Montgomery Scott addressed Holloway's character by that name. It is interesting to note that the actor's first name is Roger, too. The surname of Holloway's character was first revealed in as "Lemli" when Kirk addressed him as "Mr. Lemli." He was called by his surname in and also. Lemli was named after William Shatner's three daughters, which was an interesting mixture of their first names: ''Le''slie, ''M''elanie and ''Li''sabeth. Shatner also had a production company called Lemli Music. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) External link * es:Roger Lemli Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel